Soldier
by Se7en Storey Reason
Summary: A war was about to begin, that's what she was told, and the SOLDIER unit in Midgar is asking for Guardian Corp's assistance. Lightning is volunteered to gather the information, and is befriended by a young man who is just as stubborn as she is. But in Valhalla, across time and dimensions, will they struggle to keep each other alive? (In-Progress)


_Welcome to the beginning of **Soldier**; __I hope you enjoy it and continue with it, and all comments and feedback are welcome! Any unnecessary hate will be removed without question. This is nothing personal, but this fic is not here for the purpose of arguments and/or debates. Thanks for reading! _

_**Summary: **A war was about to begin, that's what she was told, and the SOLDIER unit in Midgar is asking for Guardian Corp's assistance. When Lightning is volunteered to gather the information needed back on Cocoon, it seems that returning home becomes impossible and she is stuck at the Headquarters with a young man who is just as stubborn as she is. But deep within Valhalla, across time and dimensions, Caius Ballad awaits them, and the battle soon becomes a struggle for Lightning and Cloud to keep each other alive.  
_

* * *

**~1~**

The morning heat of Cocoon rose up from the ground beneath her as she waited. The sky was bright and the day was early, and citizens continued on with their content lives, unaware of any potential danger. But, although she wouldn't be standing around for much longer, she knew that it was her duty to protect them should anything unlikely happen. The neon yellow bars of her shoulder guard never went unseen. She was Guardian Corps, no doubt about it, and today she was leaving Cocoon.

Arms folded, leant against the station wall, she was the definition of patience and solitude. Her watchful eyes were crystal pools, bright and calm, and with the odd glance upward every now and then she made sure to keep them focused beyond her boots. There was nothing alarming about the usual bustling of crowds this morning. The only cause for concern was the reason as to why she was setting foot on the train today; a reason that unsettled her mind more than it normally would. Nevertheless, she had been volunteered, and it was a duty to maintain just like the rest.

An echoed screeching on the tracks pulled the awaited train to a slow stop, and as doors opened on each car people stepped off with bags thrown over their shoulders – no doubt returning from week long vacations to Gran Pulse. PSICOM guards stood by each door, inspecting the boarding passes of each civilian. They stood by in suits of silver armour, their heads adorned with helmets that held yellow lighted eyes. The two-striped shoulder guard was present on each one. The young woman whose pale pink hair fell over one shoulder stepped forward, and she raised a gloved hand to her head in salute.

The guard before her returned the gesture. "Heading to Midgar this morning, Farron?"

"Going to teach some soldier's a thing or two," she said flatly, but one corner of her mouth curved upward. She handed over the boarding pass that had been concealed in her pocket.

"Well, I hear that SOLDIER are tough enough," the guard chuckled, barely scanning Lightning's pass before handing it back.

"Then why send Guardian Corps to handle their situation?" she smirked, and stepped around him to board the train at last.

As she found a seat by a window at the back of a car, she unbuckled the holster that hung by the back of her belt and stood it upright beside her, the gunblade's handle sheathed inside clearly visible. In truth, she thought, she knew that SOLDIER's reputation more than proceeded them, and that she was most likely not being sent to 'teach them a thing or two'. If anything, Lightning was prepared to be as cautious around them as she would be with the enemy, even if it wasn't them. Even if she knew she could defend herself against anything, or anyone.

Taking a folded piece of paper from the same pocket as her boarding pass, she revealed the instructions that Liutenant Amodar had sent with her. Once she reached the Midgar station in Sector 7, a member of SOLDIER would be waiting to take her back to Headquarters. There the briefing would begin, and all would be revealed. A second of hesitance swept over Lightning and she folded the paper away again, resuming her patient waiting until she would arrive at her destination.


End file.
